Harvested crops, such as grain, are often stored in grain bins. FIG. 1 shows a side view of an example grain bin 10 in the prior art. As is typical, the bin 10 has a concrete foundation 12 on which the bin wall 14 is supported. The bin 10 may have a perforated floor 16 that suspends the grain above the foundation 12. A conditioning system 18, such as a heater and/or fan, may be provided to maintain a target condition within the bin to increase grain quality, such as a target moisture or humidity. The conditioning system 18 is often attached to the bin wall 14, typically below the floor 16, using a transition 20. The transition 20 directs heat/air through a hole in the bin wall 14 below the floor 16, which permeates through the perforations to the grain.
One issue that arises is proper support and alignment of the conditioning system 18 with respect to the grain bin 10. Often, the conditioning system 18 is supported by a concrete pad 22. However, it is difficult to obtain a proper alignment of the concrete pad 22 with respect to the grain bin and so the conditioning systems 18 are often misaligned. For example, the ground surrounding the grain bin 10 may not be level, which means the concrete pad and conditioning system 18 may not be level. FIGS. 1A, 1B, and 1C show various possible situations in which the concrete pad 22 and conditioning system 18 are misaligned with respect to the grain bin 10.
Therefore, there exists a need for a support structure that properly aligns grain bins with conditioning systems.